Sousha Maestro
Sousha Maestro (奏者マエストロ lit. Instrumentalist Maestro) is a Keshin in the Inazuma Eleven GO series. User(s) *'Shindou Takuto' *'Tobisuke' Hissatsu *'SH Harmonics' *'SK Hayashi no Otakebi' Info (GO) Anime It's first appearance was at the end of episode 2 of Inazuma Eleven GO, to counter Tsurugi Kyousuke's Kensei Lancelot. In Episode 10, the name was revealed by Shindou Takuto. It was used during the match against Tengawara since the opposing team also had a keshin. He used Harmonics and made a goal against the opponent's team. It was used again during Episode 16 by Shindou during the match against Teikoku but it was blocked by the opposing team's Keshin; Ryukishi Tedis, which broke through Sousha Maestro. It was used again by Shindou during episode 17 and with response, Mikado used his keshin; Kuroki Tsubasa Raven to block Shindou's keshin but failed, and Sousha Maestro passed through Mikado's keshin. Shindou used it again against Hakuren and used Harmonicsandscoredthethird point. Afterwards, this hissatsu was seen yet again in Episode 32, but only in a flashback where Tenma, Shinsuke, Shindou, Aoi, Akane and Midori where thinking of the past matches, and it was not used in the episode itself. Shindou used it again against Genei Gakuen and Arakumo Gakuen. Against Genei Gakuen, he used Harmonics but it was stopped by Lucky Dice. Against Arakumo Gakuen, he again used Harmonics and scored the first point for Raimon. He also used it to create a keshin fusion, Matei Gryphon. It was seen again in Episode 46 on the TV, which Raimon was watching at it. It has 130 KP in the GO Game. Movie It appeared in the GO movie, used by Shindou Takuto. It was beaten by Hakuryuu's keshin, Seijuu Shining Dragon. Then, Shindou used it with Tenma's keshin and Tsurugi's to try to stop Zero's, but they failed due to Hakuryuu's White Breath, which broke through their Keshin. Shindou also used Harmonics to chain with Death Drop and Majin Pegasus Arc´s shoot to make a goal and later created a keshin fusion, Matei Gryphon. Info (Chrono Stone) It appeared in Episode 6 alongside with Kensei Lancelot, Sengoku Bushin Musashi and Goseishin Titanias to stop Beta from advancing through the field. Shindou failed to stop her Keshin Armed hissatsu. In Episode 7 and Episode 8, Shindou used it again and also tried to get Armed but it failed. In Episode 13, Episode 14, Episode 15 and Episode 16, Shindou used his Keshin and tried to fuse with it but it failed again. In Episode 17, Shindou finally succeeded his Keshin Armed, and scored the second goal to Raimon. Slideshow Anime Sousha Maestro CS 17 HQ 1.PNG Sousha Maestro CS 17 HQ 2.PNG Sousha Maestro CS 17 HQ 3.PNG Sousha Maestro CS 17 HQ 4.PNG Sousha Maestro CS 17 HQ 5.PNG Sousha Maestro CS 17 HQ 6.PNG Sousha Maestro CS 17 HQ 7.PNG Sousha Maestro CS 17 HQ 8.PNG Sousha Maestro CS 17 HQ 9.PNG Sousha Maestro CS 17 HQ 10.PNG Sousha Maestro CS 17 HQ 11.PNG Sousha Maestro CS 17 HQ 12.PNG Sousha Maestro CS 17 HQ 13.PNG Sousha Maestro CS 17 HQ 14.PNG Movie Sousha Maestro in GO Movie HQ 1.PNG Sousha Maestro in GO Movie HQ 2.PNG Sousha Maestro in GO Movie HQ 3.PNG Sousha Maestro in GO Movie HQ 4.PNG Sousha Maestro in GO Movie HQ 5.PNG Sousha Maestro in GO Movie HQ 6.PNG Sousha Maestro in GO Movie HQ 7.PNG Sousha Maestro in GO Movie HQ 8.PNG Sousha Maestro in GO Movie HQ 9.PNG Sousha Maestro in GO Movie HQ 10.PNG Sousha Maestro in GO Movie HQ 11.PNG Sousha Maestro in GO Movie HQ 12.PNG Sousha Maestro in GO Movie HQ 13.PNG Sousha Maestro in GO Movie HQ 14.PNG Sousha Maestro in GO Movie HQ 15.PNG Sousha Maestro in GO Movie HQ 16.PNG Keshin Armed Shindou Keshin Armed CS 17 HQ 1.PNG Shindou Keshin Armed CS 17 HQ 2.PNG Shindou Keshin Armed CS 17 HQ 3.PNG Shindou Keshin Armed CS 17 HQ 4.PNG Shindou Keshin Armed CS 17 HQ 5.PNG Shindou Keshin Armed CS 17 HQ 6.PNG Shindou Keshin Armed CS 17 HQ 7.PNG Shindou Keshin Armed CS 17 HQ 8.PNG Shindou Keshin Armed CS 17 HQ 9.PNG Shindou Keshin Armed CS 17 HQ 10.PNG Shindou Keshin Armed CS 17 HQ 11.PNG Shindou Keshin Armed CS 17 HQ 12.PNG Shindou Keshin Armed CS 17 HQ 13.PNG Shindou Keshin Armed CS 17 HQ 14.PNG Shindou Keshin Armed CS 17 HQ 15.PNG Shindou Keshin Armed CS 17 HQ 16.PNG Shindou Keshin Armed CS 17 HQ 17.PNG Shindou Keshin Armed CS 17 HQ 18.PNG Shindou Keshin Armed CS 17 HQ 19.PNG Shindou Keshin Armed CS 17 HQ 20.PNG Shindou Keshin Armed CS 17 HQ 21.PNG Shindou Keshin Armed CS 17 HQ 22.PNG Shindou Keshin Armed CS 17 HQ 23.PNG Shindou Keshin Armed CS 17 HQ 24.PNG Shindou Keshin Armed CS 17 HQ 25.PNG Shindou Keshin Armed CS 17 HQ 26.PNG Shindou Keshin Armed CS 17 HQ 27.PNG Shindou Keshin Armed CS 17 HQ 28.PNG Shindou Keshin Armed CS 17 HQ 29.PNG Shindou Keshin Armed CS 17 HQ 30.PNG Shindou Keshin Armed CS 17 HQ 31.PNG Shindou Keshin Armed CS 17 HQ 32.PNG Shindou Keshin Armed CS 17 HQ 33.PNG Shindou Keshin Armed CS 17 HQ 34.PNG Video Anime Armed Game Appearance Evolution Route Inazuma Eleven GO Trivia * The Italian word "maestro" means "conductor" in music. Category:Wood Keshin Category:Chrono Stone Keshin Category:Keshin Armed